<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>red looks good on you by ghostallergy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116153">red looks good on you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostallergy/pseuds/ghostallergy'>ghostallergy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Canon Compliant, M/M, Praise, but not the kinky kind unfortunately, takes place during the War™</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostallergy/pseuds/ghostallergy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keito has always been one to appreciate brilliant artistry when he comes across it, and Kuro’s work is more than worthy of praise.</p><p>Basically Keito talks too much and makes Kuro blush, the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>red looks good on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't read a lot of stories so I apologize for any parts that aren't very accurate. Hope you enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunch break is never a break and always a short window of time for Keito to cram more paperwork between classes, with the responsibilities of the budding student council constantly demanding his time and attention. However, Kuro has made a rare request for his time for matters regarding the outfits for their next live, and Keito has never felt so indebted to someone for such a simple demand. For once, the dreaded bell signals a reprieve and warm blood returns to his legs as they carry him away from his duties. Akatsuki's success is also an important part of the operation, he reminds himself. This isn't skipping work—it’s merely diverting attention to other equally important matters at hand, and helping Kuro can certainly be considered one. They belong to the same unit, after all.</p><p>He finds Kuro in the dojo squinting at a haori held at arm's length, bearing an expression similar to that of a oni mask, one that would otherwise be terrifying had he not already been familiar with Kuro’s gentle disposition. He bows before entering and removes his shoes, notifying Kuro of his presence. The other’s frown is quick to morph into an easy smile when he realizes his company. </p><p>“What did you need me for regarding our outfits? I can’t imagine I’ll be of much help considering textiles isn’t my forte.” Keito muses, finding a spot to sit next to Kuro among the sea of fabrics. </p><p>“To the point as always,” is the chuckled reply before Keito finds the haori in Kuro’s hands suddenly at his chest and eyes flitting between his face and the clothing. “‘ wasn’t sure ‘bout some of the colors, so I wanted t’make sure it suited ya. I know ya aren’t done with the new song yet—Hana… Akari no Koibumi was it?—but I took inspiration from that when makin’ it so I wanna do it justice.” </p><p>Keito watches his eyebrows knit in concentration, furrowing more when Kuro can’t seem to come to the conclusion he wants. </p><p>A sigh. Kuro lowers his hands. “Sorry, can ya try this on for me? I think I’ll have a better idea if I see ya wearin’ it. ” </p><p>With a nod, Keito fits his arms through the sleeves and smooths the fabric down as Kuro mulls over the outfit, the oni-like expression returning to his face, tempting Keito to reach his hand out and smooth the creases. Instead he opts to look down and judge the outfit for himself. As a piece of clothing, it’s suitable for idol activities, allowing for comfort and mobility; he expects as much from Kuro who, as an idol himself, understands the physical demands of performances and the need for outfits to accommodate. But from an aesthetic standpoint, it’s nothing short of gorgeous. In a trance, Keito traces the repeating pattern of red and gold koi scales, chuckling inwardly when he realizes the pun. His lyrics <i>did</i> contain several instances of “koi” and here he was, wearing Kuro’s own interpretation of it.</p><p>He distantly hears Kuro grumbling, something about how hard it is to match colors with green hair, as he runs his fingers along the cloth, sighing in awe before he can catch himself. It makes Kuro pause and raise a questioning eyebrow. However, he lacks the words to express his wonder so he sits for a moment mouth open, gaping like a hungry koi before remembering how to speak. </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” he finally manages, still enamored by the intricacies of Kuro’s needlework. “I would love to perform in this… the colors would be so vibrant under the stage lights—especially all this gold—that it would be a shame not to. It's a real work of art, Kiryuu… Of course, that can be said about all of the pieces you make. You’ve never failed to impress me with your ability to create masterpieces.”</p><p>When Keito lifts his eyes from the haori, he’s met with the sight of more crimson, this time dyeing Kuro’s face from his hairline down to his neck, and it’s a view that captivates Keito more than the excellent handiwork. He finds it hard to pull his eyes away, his heart contracting unhealthily. </p><p><i>Cute</i>, his brain supplies. He shoos away the thought.</p><p>“Um…” Kuro mumbles quietly, unable to meet his eye. “S’nothing… I wouldn’t call my stuff masterpieces.”</p><p>“I call them by what I deem fitting. And they <i>are</i> masterfully crafted works of art, Kiryuu.” Keito pushes on, only feeling slightly ashamed for delighting in watching Kuro’s face turn a darker shade of red. He’s sure he’s praised Kuro before, for his contributions to Akatsuki’s inventory of beautiful garments, yet his mind has seemingly never picked up on the other’s rather obvious reactions. Watching Kuro shift uncomfortably, overwhelmed by a few compliments is a newly discovered new guilty pleasure, and Keito makes a mental note to praise him more (because Kuro deserves it for his efforts and outstanding results and definitely not because Keito wants to indulge in his own selfish desires). He wrestles down a smile as he watches him shuffle about looking for his phone, murmuring about the time in an effort to divert the conversation, and red never fading from his cheeks. </p><p>Unfortunately, Kuro does change the subject by pointing out, to his utter dismay, that lunch break is short and that he should get something to eat before it’s time to head back to class. His stomach growls accordingly, but it’s the least of his worries considering the mountain of paperwork that awaits. He’s ready to leave when he remembers his reason for being there to begin with.</p><p>“Are you satisfied with how it looks?” he asks, twisting so Kuro can view the sides and back.</p><p>“Yeah, I think it suits ya nicely. I’m relieved,” Kuro grins as he helps him shed the haori. Keito doesn’t miss the light dusting of pink and the tender smile that Kuro sports when giving it one last glance before putting it aside. It’s absolutely terrible for his heart. Spending his day at the dojo in Kuro's company would be a day happily spent, but he can't ignore his obligations, so he suppresses a sigh and gets to his feet. “There’s no end to the student council's work, so I’m hoping to get some done before lunch ends. I’ll be off now.”</p><p>“Alright, don’t forget to eat somethin’. Take care, Boss.”</p><p>He puts on his shoes and bows again in farewell to the dojo. Back at the office,  there's enough paperwork to make a salaryman cry, but he lingers a little longer, turning back to make sure Kuro can hear him. He knows he can always talk to him later, but there's a nagging worry that Kuro might step away from all this, rejecting his visions, his goals as Rei had done. He's more than thankful that Kuro has stuck around for as long as he has, letting his fists become bloodied for a dream that isn't his own and has yet to manifest. It's not something Keito deserves.</p><p>He calls out to Kuro for his attention again. "You… I hope you'll stay by my side through this so I can show you a future that's worth your time and efforts. You've been—no—are an invaluable asset to us so I'd like to do anything to make this experience rewarding for you as well." </p><p>He can't see Kuro's face clearly at the opposite end of the dojo when he replies. </p><p>"Whatcha sayin' Boss? You can always find someone else to make outfits for ya or beat up some punks. 'm jus' a pawn ya can toss away when this 's all done, no big deal." </p><p>Keito can hear the smile in his voice but the way Kuro talks about being cast aside with such nonchalance makes something inside him twist uncomfortably. He refuses to let those statements slide. </p><p>"I mean what I said, Kiryuu. I'm willing to list what exactly makes you essential to my plans if I must, but I don't see you as some conveniently disposable tool. You're a treasured ally, and it may be presumptuous of me to consider you my friend, but I'm optimistic that in this dirty, bloodstained era, even something as beautiful as friendships may be born from it, so please… don't think you're just a replaceable piece on the chessboard. I won't beg, but if you do find something meaningful here, I'd like for you to stay by my side."</p><p>There's a long stretch of silence and Keito waits patiently for a response. He wants to squint to see Kuro's reaction, but fear that it may be misinterpreted as a glare keeps his face still. He's hoping to build a good relationship, not jeopardize one.</p><p>When what sounds like a soft sniffle reaches his ears, his mind is immediately thrown into panic and begins anxiously replaying every word he had uttered. He hadn't said anything that would warrant tears… had he? He’s restless as he watches Kuro turn away, but no more sniffling is heard and instead he receives his reply.</p><p>"I hope ya mean it. It'd be cruel to lead on a good-for-nothin' like me, even for you." </p><p>When he turns back, Keito isn't emotionally prepared for the sight. His face is painted red again, and he's grinning wide enough that Keito can see it from where he's standing. It makes his heart ache—so much so that he can hardly breathe. </p><p>"Of course." He feels his own face mirror the expression as a gentle warmth swirls in his chest and spreads through him, foreign but comforting. It feels strange to smile so wide in the midst of a war. </p><p>Kuro is the first to break eye contact, turning away again to check the time. "We spent ten minutes talkin' just now ya sure ya got time to be dawdlin' around like this?" </p><p>Keito looks at his watch, and sure enough, it tells him the same. He feels God spit on his face, hears him laugh at his plight. A stream of curses runs through his mind, only interrupted by his hurried goodbyes to Kuro, as he launches himself down the hallway at a pace that can be barely considered walking. The barking laugh that accompanies Kuro's distantly hollered goodbye is enough to alleviate his pains significantly, and as he finally plops down at his detested desk, he gets to work, determined to see that smile once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Theres some mischaracterization going on here lmao but it's my first fic ever so yeah I'm gonna practice writing stuff about them more in the future and hopefully get better at this!! have this in the meantime lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>